


Talking Bodies

by ZillyVrilly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M, kinda self explanatory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZillyVrilly/pseuds/ZillyVrilly
Summary: Hunk and Keith are sent on a mission on a planet that has a poisonous plant that if interacted with, you swap bodies with the last person you’ve slept with!





	Talking Bodies

Hunk never felt comfortable in his own skin. He’d accepted the fact that he was larger, but that didn’t mean that he was okay with it. He’s tried to change himself multiple times, but self discipline is something he didn’t have. As he got older, the bullying had ceased (to his face, anyway), which lead to him becoming happier. It was a nice feeling.

Then he met Lance. Lance always made him feel good about himself; he always told him how strong he was and how tough he looked. Nobody outside of his family had ever said these things to him.

And then there was Keith. Keith made him feel something completely unexplainable. He felt something short of godly, almost. Even if he didn’t have the right words, his actions made up for it. The way Keith touched and kissed and caressed his body made Hunk feel alive inside. Every care and burden that weighed down on his shoulders went missing.

Keith did wonders for his self esteem.

To Keith, having a group of friends was strange. He’d always been on his own, fending for himself. Some would describe him as an outcast to society, and to be completely honest, he’d believe it. He was fine with the way he was, though.

Now that he had friends—up in space, no less, he felt like he belonged to something. Everyone was accepting of each other; it was as if their pasts meant nothing. One person in particular made him feel even more than accepted, though.

It was Hunk. Hunk was almost some kind of superhuman in his eyes. He was kind, caring, open minded, and always had Keith’s back no matter what. His very presence somehow calmed Keith’s nerves. They became closer than ever during the endless months of battling against the Galra empire. It came to a point where they’d ask to go on individual missions together.

And then things started to heat up between them.

After coming back from a mission together, it was rather late, so everyone headed back to their rooms for the night. The next day was for training and bonding before striking against Zarkon again, so rest was essential.

Keith always took a while to fall asleep. There were so many things racing through his mind that he almost felt dizzy. His eyes had been closed for ten minutes until he felt himself drift off—but not to sleep. It almost felt as if he were dissociating. He didn’t feel like himself, but decided to ignore it. Maybe he’d fall asleep soon.

Another ten minutes passed and Keith was aggravated. Slowly, he opened his eyes and shifted to sit up, but then stopped immediately.

Something was off. He felt… heavier? This was odd. Keith rubbed his eyes, swung his legs over the side of the bed, then stopped again. As his vision cleared, he realized what was wrong.

This wasn’t his body.

“What… is going on…” Keith furrowed his brows—Hunk’s brows, even, as he stood up. This was definitely Hunk’s room. Hopefully Hunk was still awake.

In his body.

Hunk was in his body. Fuck.

Keith tried multiple times to close his eyes and open them again, hoping that he’d be back in his own body again. He even pinched himself a few times—that didn’t work, either. After rubbing his temples a bit, he stood up and made way for the door. Hunk had to be awake.

Although, Hunk seemed to have had the same idea. The door opened almost immediately with him standing in front of Keith.

So that’s what he looked like through someone else’s eyes?

“Wow, I really am short.” Keith stated, not really knowing how else to react. Didn’t seem to know what to do as he stared blankly at Keith—or well, himself. Hunk sucked in a breath, seemingly not enjoying the sight of himself at the moment.

“I—Yeah, you are. W-What do we do about this, Keith? Coran assumed we would be fine going through that poisonous garden since we…”Hunk started, but Keith quickly covered Hunk’s mouth and pulled him inside.

“I know, Hunk. Look, we just have to… act normal until it wears off. You act like me, and I’ll act like you.” Keith stopped, then groaned. “We’re gonna mess this up, aren’t we?”

Hunk nodded quickly, not knowing how else to respond since Keith’s hand was still on his mouth. Once he realized, Keith pulled back, then ran his fingers through his hair.

“We especially can’t let Lance find out that we switched bodies. He’s gonna know that we’ve—“

“I _know_ , Hunk.” Keith gave Hunk a tired look, but then started to stare. It was strange looking at himself like this. He looked panicked…exasperated…and desperate.

This was so uncomfortable.

“Hey, do you think if we fool around while we’re switched, that we’ll go back to normal?” Hunk asked. His expression looked serious.

“I don’t think poisons have a cheat system, Hunk.” Keith said with a raised brow. If worst came to worst, he’d try it, though. “Let’s just… go to bed and try to act normal around everyone else, okay?”

Hunk shuffled his feet a bit, then twiddled his thumbs. He almost looked scared, now.

“Can we stay with each other until the morning?”

Keith felt a small smile creep on his face. There was no way he could turn Hunk down… even considering how weird everything will be for the next few days.

“Yeah, I don’t mind. We should try to sleep, I guess.” Keith climbed back onto the bed, then waited for Hunk to follow suit. Once they were comfortable, they stared at one another for a bit. It almost felt conceited to stare at himself, but at the same time, it was interesting.

“Keith? Would it be weird if we kissed right now? Because I feel like it would be weird.”

“Probably. Is this you telling me that you want to kiss me or see what it’s like to kiss yourself?”

“Um… what if I said both?” At that, both of them started to laugh as they shifted closer. Their noses bumped together a few times, but eventually, their lips pressed together.

Keith was the first one to deepen the kiss, as he already found himself getting lost in Hunk’s lips. After a moment, he pulled away, his hands cupping Hunk’s face.

“I almost had a heart attack opening my eyes to my own face.”

“Let’s…let’s go to bed, Keith.”

 

The next day had far too much in store for the two paladins.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend on discord and I actually like how this is coming along, so I hope you guys enjoy too!


End file.
